RNA-based mRNA interference has been well documented including the initial finding of natural antisense RNA regulation in E. coli and its application to regulate specific gene expression and phage infection and later the discovery of miRNA and siRNA. A common mechanism for all these systems is use of an RNA sequence complementary to a target mRNA. However, despite the existing technologies surrounding RNA-based mRNA interference, there are no functional technologies to inhibit the function of a specific mRNA by protein-based mRNA interference.